sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Sca and green wiki
(copied from User talk:Philralph) :Hi Everyone, Just wanted to jump in and introduce myself here. I manage the Gaming division for Wikia and have just taken over for Danny to figure out the best way to build out a "Green" Vertical at Wikia which I am very exited about as this is something I have become increasingly passionate about. I think what you guys have built at w:c:sca21 is awesome and absolutely want to figure out how to use it as the foundation for a broader "green" wiki. I have been putting together a content outline of the main content areas I think need to be developed. I would love to get your feedback on these content areas (I am sure I missed some) as well as discuss how to best include [w:c:sca21 and all the other existing sustainable related communities at Wikia. We have been talking to a lot of influential people in the space and have gotten very positive response to the name/brand green.wikia. I am traveling for a gaming conference until Wed next week but perhaps we can set up a IRC/SKYPE chat or even a conf call to discuss and brainstorm ideas. angies (talk) 01:14, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Hi Angies, thanks for introducing yourself and the compliment. Although I might have some idea of what it is you're trying to build I'm not sure it's very clear yet. Is there an example for a different topic? Gaming for example? Just a personal preference, and sorry to sound picky, but for me the word 'manage' does not feel at all appropriate in relation to communities (a potentially less offensive alternative would be 'handle'). Also 'vertical' may inadvertently but inappropriately imply hierarchy. Brief initial comment on your listing: the main thing that appears to be left out so far is community action. Of course personal actions can help, but when people act together more is possible. Although sca doesn't as yet cover one or two things on your list (and for particular reasons) it does on the whole tend to argue for integration. So if people help with (edit and help shape) one wiki, such as sca for exmaple, there are advantages. Three for starters # greater chance of reaching a critical mass of contributors so that we can develop enough momentum to eventually become a genuinely self-sustaining community. (Don't wish to sound too critical but have seen countless wiki start but fail to sustain initial enthusiasm, and perhaps rather perversely, given that the topic is sustainability, tending to seem to prefer separatism rather than connectedness) # As sustainability tends to be about seeing the bigger picture there are advantages in integration which can then enable more holistic vision. # less chance of continually reinventing the wheel Hope this is helpful as a start. Re skype, etc., personally I prefer communicating via the wiki itself, so that there's a record of what's been said that others can see and join in with if they wish. I'll be away Thursday at climate change and networking events, and some of Easter. Maybe later on when we have clearer idea of what it is that green wiki is hoping to offer ? Philralph 14:42, 17 March 2008 (UTC)